The Meaning of Life
by Darkheart15
Summary: When the marionette wakes up, he finds himself surrounded my new characters, and remnants of the old ones. With his new model and new performance ahead of him, he tries to start his life again, with the help of the new night guard, and an old enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Models

My box shuffled. Just a little at first, nothing too big. After was a brief pause, and then it shook violently. It eventually toppled over and I fell out, sprawling over the floor. Then a orchestra of unfamiliar voices.

"Who's that?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's that creepy puppet boss was telling us about."

"How can it be? He looks nothing like the picture the boss showed us."

By now I had picked myself up and looked at the unfamiliar figures. I saw that they were teenagers. All of them seemed to be about 17 years old. The first one I noticed to be the shortest of them all. A girl, whose cheeks was permanently blushed, and she had blue hair and green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, a light blue suit vest. She had a large pair of bunny ears coming out of her head. Next to her was a boy exactly at her height, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a soccer uniform and held a balloon, tied to his wrist. Then there was a tall boy. He bore a black top hat on the top of his brown hair. A brown tuxedo was covering his body and a black cane stood in his hand. Standing at his right was a girl in a pair of (very revealing I might add) pink short shorts, and a yellow tank top with the words "let's party!" across the front and she had blonde hair. Finally was a woman as tall as the second boy, who had on a white and pink dress.

"Look who's awake!" said the blue haired girl, a rather wide smile across her face. She seemed rather optimistic, a little too much if you ask me. "Welcome back to the world of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Bonnie!" The brown tuxedo boy stood up. "Freddy" The yellow shirted girl "Chica" The dressed girl "Tiffany" Finally the soccer player "Preston"

I had a good guess on the look of my face. That stupid smile that was always on my mask. "Are you OK? You kind of confused…" I perked up at that. Looked like? How could they tell I was showing any expression? I reached my hand up to my mask to feel it. It seemed alright, so I sighed. Then I felt it. The mouth of my mask moved. IT MOVED.

I quickly ran to the bathrooms to see that I had a mop of Ebony black hair. MY body was about the width of an average person, and it was clothed in a white dress shirt with thin black stripes going down it. On top of that was a black dress vest. On my legs was a pair of black jeans, with a small rip in one of the knee. A pair of suspenders was lying docile on my legs and I had on a pair of Black sneakers.

"What the-?" I cut myself off at the sound of my voice. It was a little deeper than before. "Well you really seem friendly." I turn to see "Freddy" leaning in the doorway. "what happened to me? Why do I look like this? Where are my friends?" I paused and towered over him due to my immense height. "Where's the real Freddy?"

A slow, creeping laugh filled the restaurant, while several flashes of gold flashed in my vision. "I can answer that question, Marion"

AN: OK heres the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to comment and critique. Taking any Oc requests as well. So Ill see you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Whats up? Here the next chapter of mah story. Hope you enjoy. I'm still open for oc's, so just pm me if you have a submission. So! Lets get started!

Chapter 2 – Memeries

I knew that voice anywhere. I ran into the hall way to see all of those teenagers cowering in fear. I look to the side to see my good old friend."Goldie!" I say as he enters the empty hall. He looked… different from the other Freddy. He was taller, and he was wearing a gold suit. He also had the same empty sockets and the dry blood and old wires hanging out of them.

"Marion! It's been awhile." He says, twirling his cane made of bone. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on." I say, showing what I believed was called happiness on my face. He showed some worry, as though something was completely wrong.

"Yes, I will, after I take care of some business…" He looked back at the others. "Somebody forgot to not mess with the box, like I said." They all had guilt written on their faces. They shifted their gazes to Bonnie. "Freddy told me to do it!" He instantly ordered back, "Well Chica kept bugging me about it!" They shot back and forth at one another, each gaining some type of blame. It reminded me of the old days; when I would interfere with… wait a second…

I cleared my throat and then emitted the screech I would play when scaring a night guard. They held their ears as I held the sound for about 3 minutes. When I finished, "Are you all done now?' I asked with a wide smile on my face. Freddy looked at me. "What was that?" My smile grew even larger as Goldie answered for me."The sound that used to mean 'You're screwed'"

Bonnie looked up."You mean he used to do what we do? Kill the night guard?" I nodded. "I was the one thing that got them when nobody else did. So basically the backup." Chica responded, "You sounded like a dying child." I have no idea why, but that seemed to hit some type of nerve. Goldie noticed my face and seemed to be awaiting something for me to say. "Yeah…" I simply say as I shake my head. Goldie looked confused at me being so passive. Now I was confused. He was about to say something, but then I heard another familiar voice.

"M-m-marion? Is t-t-t-that you, la-a-ad?' Only one animatronic spoke like that. I turn to see a rough looking man, an eye patch covering his right eye, and a hook on his right hand. He had a batch of long, rusty red hair on his head. Not only that, His left arm and legs were torn away and a metal endoskeleton was visible. He was wearing an old, withered pirate boots, a pair of old trousers and a torn away ragged, cloth shirt."…Foxy?" I say, leaning my head to the side. His jaw was broken and hanging down, the endoskeleton showing, giving him a ghastly appearance. "A-a-aye lad. Tis m-m-me, your old p-p-pal Foxy the p-p-pirate fo-o-ox" he said pushing his arm to a heroic pose and doing what appeared to be a smile, but I couldn't really tell…

"Marion…?" Behind Foxy came another teenager, half of his face torn away, and wearing the same outfit as myself, jus the colors being a dark purple. He looked exactly like Goldie. "It's me… Bonn-" he cut himself off and corrected himself, "Dylan, I mean Dylan." I looked at him in confusion. "With the construction of new models, they tried to reconfigure us as well. Trying to rebuild models from other ones is tedious, so they eventually gave up on us." He said, the exposed side of his head sparking a bit."They didn't scrap you because they didn't have much to change." I looked over myself. "Yeah"

A thought struck my mind then. "What about Freddy and Chica?" They seemed a bit shaken at that. Foxy answered "F-f-f-follow me." He led me to parts and service, where he opened the door, and I was greeted by a gruesome sight. Freddy was torn, bit by bit, his head and torso the only parts remaining. He was still a bear, but it was obvious they tried to change him. He looked like a crippled furry. He looked up at me. His mouth made no motions, but his voice was clear.

"H-e-l-l-o –M-a-r-i-o-n" he said, the syllables coming out one at a time, slowly. I continued to stare in horror as Chica walked up, her jaw line completely separated from her head, still dangling by a few wires. "Is that YoU MaRIoN?" her voice was screeching and ear piercing. If I had any earlobes they would be bleeding I'm sure."Yeah" I reply the only thing me thinking about to say. "What happened?"

They explained everything. The remodeling, the scrapping, and even a performance that was going to happen tomorrow. But, fate deciding to smile on us, I heard that familiar ding of the night shift starting. Maybe it could be like the old days again…

A/n: Theirs the second chapter for you all! I hope you guys enjoy and I'm still open for Oc Admissions. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to pm and tell me. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! What's this? Two chapters in one day? I must really like you guys! It's darkheart here with another chapter to the meaning of life. Befor we start, I just wanna say thanks to TheWaffleMaker and Tehpurplepikachu. They have been a good motivation for this story to continue, and I felt that their names had to be out , I'm still open for oc submissions, so feel free to leave it in the reviews or pm me. At the end of the chapter, I'll leave a format for what it should look like, but it's all up to you guys! Anyways, let's get this show on th road!

Chapter 3- Confusion

I quickly hopped into the music box and sat there as the pitter patter of the night guards feet pitter-pattered by. They were nice and brisk, showing that this night guard was new.

About an five and a half hours passed when I heard the music stop. I slowly rose from the small music box, and looked at the camera. Balloon bo- no, Preston, must've done a few thing to the camera, because the flashlight in it sparked and sputtered. I'm sure that the guard was probably pissing his pants by now. I decided to make him take a nice deuce in them too. I made the center of my eyes turn white, and let out a low chuckle.

The camera seemed to fuzz up, so I quickly jumped in front of it and waited for it to come back into focus. I sat there, my blank pupils staring. "I'm coming for you, mister night guard." Without even thinking I smashed the camera with my fist. Well, if the night guard did survive, that was coming out of his measly paycheck.

I dashed from the prize corner, past the game area, through the main hallway, onto the long corridor that leads to the security office. I started walking down the long hall slowly, and once I passed the second party room, I heard a familiar feminine voice. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I turn to see Bonnie, about to make her way into the vent.

I let a demonic, almost satanic laugh out of my throat, and replied in a voice that sounded like a thousand whispers distorted into a hot smelter."Maybe~" At that note, I saw a bright light, continuously flash in my face. I turn to see the flashlight of the security guard being spammed almost enough to break it. I run down the hallway at full sprint, lunge over the desk, and land on top of the guard. He had on the Freddy mask, so I pulled it off and screeched at him… to see it was a her.

She had long, charcoal black hair that flowed down behind her back, ice blue eyes, colder than the Arctic Circle, and enough freckles to play a little game of connect the dots with. She was nice in lean, but I could feel her medium sized muscles tense up beneath me. She was about 5'8, and had a little tan on her skin. Her name tag read "Samantha". By now I had stopped screeching and just stared at her for about 10 minutes. She seemed to relax as I just sat there, towering over her body, buried beneath mine.

"Sa-man-tha" I slowly said, letting each syllable flow off my synthetic tongue. She peeked open one eye at me, as if she expected me to do something. Like for the past 20 minutes, I just stared. I got this old feeling. I couldn't muster what it was, but it felt… nice. The word for it escaped me as I scolded myself for not knowing the proper knowledge. It's like the more and more I thought about it, the more and more it ran away.

We sat there probably a little longer, until bonnie came in and interrupted my thoughts."DID YOU KILL HER YET?" She said, popping her head in. She saw me on top of the girl,"Samantha" and let a little crack of a smile. "What's this mister puppet?~" I looked at her and groaned, "I have a name, Bonnie" I reply and look back at the female guard.", and I don't know" She was about to say something else, but the 6 am bell rang, and Sam said her first words a while after. "I… think that's my cue to leave…?"

I got up off of her and she stood to brush herself off. She was about to walk out, but she stopped and turned to look at me. "uh…" she said, rubbing the back of her head, "Thanks for not killing me…?" her voice was kind of gruff and young. She sounded like the character from a show we used to let the kids watch here, but we banned it after some kids went to the hospital from an episode with a bunch of flashing colors. What was it called...? Pokémon! That's what it was called. Her voice sounded like the main characters, but it was a bit girly.

All I do to reply is nod, and she walks off. I'm stilled confused about that feeling though. What was it called? Come on Marion! L- I had the first letter, now for the rest.

A/N

Well… there it is. The next chapter in the meaning of life! I hope you all enjoyed and keep up the feed back! Now for the Oc layout for whoever was interested!

Name:

Height:

Appearance:

Why they are at Freddy's:

Backstory n' shit:

Hope you guys send some in! see you all next chapter! AWAY!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hey guys! Its darkheart here, and here's chapter 4! I also have to acknowledge that two people have sent in oc's and they will be included in the next chapter, for this chapter has no requirements for them, but I promise they will be included, so don't fret! For now, enjoy this musical chapter to "The Meaning of Life" !

Chapter 4- Debut

Today was to be the day I was revealed to the public. I was taught the dance and song for two weeks after the encounter with that "Sam" girl. I steadily scratched my claws on the bottom off my box, listening to them scrape the metal.

The performance was going on right now, and I was waiting for my cue. They let me keep my clothes from the day I woke up, only adding a black fedora for performances, and a pair of fingerless gloves for the look. Overall, I actually liked my new design. It made me feel modern, and apart of the times.

The thoughts of that girl still lingered in my mind. That one letter still stayed in my consciousness as well. L. It was the beginning of something that kept on making my chest flutter. I have some type of old memory of it, but it keeps escaping. I hit myself in the forehead with my palm. It was probably nothing anyway… or was it?

My cue. The box shuffled and I slid on the fedora as I opened the container, leaning my body out. I began my solo which I trained for.

"if you survive the night

If you survive the night-i-ight

Oh I'll take you away to an enchanted land of play"

The spot light shone on me and I leaped out of my box, into the face of the actor who was portraying the night guard. Before I started singing again, I looked at the other animatronics faces. Fear. I saw genuine fear in their eyes, I didn't know why, but they just seemed afraid of me. I continued, shrugging it off as a glitch.

"Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe.

It's not that we don't trust you,

We do!

We love you too,

It's just here at Freddy's

Hehehe

We have a few rules"

I turned my pupils white again, and Bonni- sorry- Dylan, and Foxy came up behind me into the spotlight, while I gripped the actor's collar. We sung the next verse

"And if you break them

We will have to break you like you broke our heart's!

We'll be forced to rewire you

And repair damaged parts!"

After that it was back to myself

"now you wouldn't want that

And neither would i

But sometimes to do some good you gotta

BE THE BAD GUY!"

At this point, I had no more parts in the musical number, until the ending where I said a haunting monologue.

"I'm sure you'll survive! Just don't break the rules, and play nice. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends" My pupils turned white again. "Forever"

A/N: There it is! The very short but sweet 4th chapter! The song is not mine, it belongs to mandopony on youtube, and it's called survive the night. I believed that part of the song fit Marion perfectly. Like I said, I'll include those oc's that some people sent in next chapter, and if you want to submit one, just leave the character in the reviews, how I want the character layout is in the third chapter. See you all soon. Kisses *muah* ( I have no idea why I added that part, forgive me)

-Darkheart15


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys? What's up! I have sad news… this is a slightly sad chapter. We will be losing one character, but they will be replaced, with someone you all might know. But for now, I give you the oc's that were submitted!

Jackson: Marionettes Son

Pat: By a guest

So lets get started with this- celebrity appearance chapter… (Hint in the chapter name)

Chapter 5- The Purple Diet

Marion sat in his box, letting the music Lull him into his blank mental stupor. It was a few days after the performance, and the pizzeria was opening up officially next week. They are always bringing in new animatronics, even dangerous ones. They recently brought in a little friend for me; the little bugger is always hugging my leg like I'm his long lost father. "Hi Marion!" Speak of the devil…

I get up a bit, opening the top of my box to see Jackson. He was a pestering child, but he was dangerous. Before I was to be rebooted, they had had him as an idea as my kid, but they scrapped said idea, changing me to a teenager, and tried to use him for spare parts, but let's just say they forgot he had an array of razors in the loud mouth of his. He was probably about 7 in human years, and had a long, black sweater with white rings on the sleeves, which went past his tiny hands. He had a little mess of hair on the top his head, black as endless hole. He smiled at me, his fangs glistening in the light from the setting sun.

"You gotta get ready, c'mon!" he said shaking the box a bit. "I'm up, I'm up" I say,, letting out a low growl as I fully emerged from the box, my tall figure starching towards the ceiling. I put my claw tips on the ceiling, and got off my tip-toes and looked at the clock 6:30. SIX. FUCKIN. THIRTY. I glared at the child, "Why did you get me up? I'm not supposed to be up yet, unless the night guard forgets the box" he stood tall, nothing compared my height. "Goldie wanted me to get you."

"What does he want?" I ask as he grabs my hand and drags me to the office. I see Goldie holding up the remote, aiming it at the screen, now paused. I look at him, and he only shows a sullen look with his empty sockets. He looks back at the television, and clicks the remote, and I hear the news. "Yesterday, at 12:24 pm, the 18 year old Samantha Hamilton was murdered in her own home." I stare at the screen as it showed a picture of, that female night guard, the one from the other day. I got a heart wrenching feeling in my stomach. I couldn't explain the feeling. It felt like something… broke.

"When she was found, a man with a purple hoodie, purple pants, and purple sneakers was leaving the scene. It is a possibility that the man was a suspect, so if any of our viewers has any information-" Goldie paused it and looked at me. "He's back" at those words my brain erupted with visions. I saw blood, children, bodies, and I repeatedly saw a figure, clad in purple, with white eyes, and an unnatural smile on his face. He was always smiling. Always.

Goldie looked at me. "Vincent is still out there, and we have to take care of him" I nod, not knowing what the hell Freddy was saying. "You go and get some rest. We're more than likely getting a new guard tonight."I did as he said and retreated to my box, that smile lingering in my mind.

Sky walked up to the Pizzeria, and stared at its sign. She always thought this place was creepy, it's animatronic animals looking like they were almost alive. Even at that performance a few days ago. They made them look like people. Actual People. She was baffled at this, but slightly smiled at the thought of seeing that new one again. He seemed somewhat different than the others. He didn't have any of those exposed parts that helped connect the joints, and his movements seemed so fluent and life like, as though he was an actual person inside that thing.

She used the keys she received and unlocked the door. As she walked in, without her even noticing, a rock about the size of a marble was thrown at the closing door, and held it open by lodging itself inbetween the door and its doorframe. Then a pair of white eyes looked on from the shadows, a smile creeping on his face, and a low laugh escaping his lips.

It was probably 5 am when I heard a scream. I got out of my box and slowly walked to the office, expecting to see Bonnie or Dylan to get them. They have been nearly inseparable since he… well, that's a different story… I looked at down the hallway, and saw a flash tall figure. He was equipped with a small steak knife in his hand, and was clad in… purple.

I felt the mouth area of my mask turn to teeth, and my pupils turned white. I got on all fours and sprinted to the man. I knocked him down, and turned him over to look at his face. Him. It was Him. That toothy smile was written all over his face like makeup and his purple hair and skin seemed to shine at me. His pure white eyes stared at me, and he opened his purple mouth "Remember me, my little puppet?" he asked.

My brain was racked with images again, with chains and hooks, and flesh. He took the opportunity and kicked me off. He got on top of me and punched my mask. The purple man instantly recoiled and held his hand, while I used my claws to grab his shirt and throw him across the room. He got up and looked at me laughing "You will never win, Zach" That name made my brain nearly explode, and I clutched my head. "I will always be there to kill the ones you love" That was the word! He punched my mask again and I felt it crack. "Alwaaaagh!" he screamed as his own knife was plunged into his shoulder blade.

"You bitch!' he yelled as I saw who had stabbed him. It was a girl, but before I got a good look at her, I heard the man's voice again. "I'll be back." I look in its direction to see he was gone. I heard the girls breathing and looked back at her, and was taken aback by her stunning beauty.

She had long red hair that seemed to erupt in all places, and a sweet pair of blue eyes. She wore a pair of glasses, and had on a black t-shirt that said "Cake' across the front, with a red long sleeve underneath. She was breathing heavily, a cut in her cheek and across her pair of soft looking lips. I looked at her for a long while. She backed up to the wall at the sight of me, and started to breathe even heavier. I crawled to her in the process, and she brought her head up as I got that feeling again .

I took my claw, and rubbed the blood off her wound. She seemed to relax a bit and looked at me with her beautiful blue orbs. Then that feeling started to spur out of control as we continued to stare at each other. The feeling called… love

A/N: Well, well,well… can you guys guess who the girl is? If you do, put it in the reviews and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! It's darkheart here with another chapter to the meaning of life, and I hoped you guys loved the previous one! I added my idol, and internet pal… Dietastab! She is to be the replacement for Samantha, so I hope you guys are Ok with that. I also forgot to add one of the oc's in the last chapter, so I'm sorry bout ways, here's another chapter in The Meaning of Life… a romantic chapter at that too~ (SEXY TIEM IS EMINENT)

Chapter 6- A new kind of art

Sky stared at the creature before her. It was large, and it's white skin and horrible teeth seemed to scream at her to run or die. She had no idea what the thing was. It was large, much taller than her, and the claws on its hands were sharper than blades of ancient warriors. It started to creep to her, and she backed into the wall, bringing her head up. Now her fans had a reason to say she was dead.

It reached up a claw, and Sky prepared herself for her fate. She felt it swipe across the wound on her cheek. She slightly opened one eye to see that thing from the performance, the blood on his claw. He was taking the place of that terrifying creature. 'That thing was him!' she felt the realization smack into her like a freight train. She tilted her head down a bit to see him clearly, when she moved, his gaze lifted from his claws to her. Whatever these people at Freddy's created, it just saved her life from that guy. Sky was still confused on how he got in.

The thing from the performance had his clothes torn from the transformation, and his shirt had large gashes in the chest and abdomen area, showing off his muscular body. She felt her cheeks turn hot at the sight. 'Am I blushing over a fucking monster?' she thought as he moved to her a bit more, only a few inches away. He extended his claw, and it stopped in front of Sky's face. She stared at it for a second, then hesitantly put her hand in it.

His biceps pulse a little as he lifted her up. When she stood, her head was right at her chest, and she had to look up to see his face. His chest muscles seemed to push out at her, and her cheeks felt hot again. 'What the hell is wrong with you Sky?' she thought as he motioned for her to follow him. She nervously did so, and she trailed after the large creature as he went into a small corner with an open music box, and prizes cover the walls.

Before she fully went in, she saw a hint of blue eyes trail her before disappearing. When she entered the corner, she nearly took a deuce in her pants as she saw all of the animatronics cowering in the room. They had immense fear in their eyes, and looked at the tall figure like he was a bearer of grim news. 'What is going on here?'

I stared at my companions, being cowards by hiding. "Where were you all?" he asked his voice ringing throughout the room. Freddy stepped up "That was… you know wh-" I cut him off "I know who it was, and he disappeared" I say in anger. "What I want to find out, is why my associates were hiding from him. Why didn't you confront him?"

Foxy walked up now "Y-y-you know why l-l-lad" he said, his exposed jaw staying still. "He c-c-could do that to us again. We may not be al-li-li-li-ive, but we can still experience horrible things-s-s-s" I stared at him in disappointment. "Well, why you all hide like a bunch of mice, I'll be helping this girl" I say pointing to her. She jumped at that, and I turned out to leave. I walked to the bathrooms and looked in the mirror, to see the large crack in my mask "Shit" I said as I rubbed my claw against it. I heard a slight shuffle, and I turned to see the girl. She seemed to look like a ray of purity on her, radiating off like sunlight on a mirror.

She shyly walked up, and looked up at me "Thank you… for saving me" she said, looking into my mask. I saw the cut in her cheek was quite deep, and was still oozing blood. By the looks of the streaks of red that swipe away from it, and the hints of red on her hand, she was rubbing it constantly. "Let's get that gash looked at" I say as I kneel down. It was still oozing blood, and I confused even myself when I instinctively pulled a long metallic tongue out of my mouth and bring it across my claw, and rub the wound. The girl's face went red at this, and I had no idea why, but I felt the area under my damaged mask get hot.

I shrugged it off, and reached for the first aid kit on the side of the sink. I pulled it open and reached for the needle and thread, along with a pad for drying the blood. I sit down, and motion for her to do the same. She does as instructed, and I hold her face gently as I dab the pad on her wound. I decided to make conversation "What's your name?" I ask, starting to pull out the needle and brought the thread through the head. "Sky" she said, tensing up as I put the needle to one of the sides of her wound. "I'm Marion" I say as I start sewing closed the gash.

"I'd like to say thank you. Too" I say as I'm halfway done. "You saved me" She had her face go all crimson, and she stutters over her words. "Yeah… uh it was… nothing…" I shake my head as I finish, and pull out another large pad and I put it over the wound, and put medical tape over it so it could stick to her face. "Well, I'm still thanking you either way." I finish up and she opens her mouth "You need some treatment too, your mask is broken." She said. I hesitated 'She could fix my mask, and that's exactly what I need right now.' "Sure, if you can fix it." I say as I reach up and begin to pull it off.

To my surprise it came off easily, and also to my amazement, I could still see. The girls face went even redder as I gave it to her.

Sky felt her face grow hotter than the earth's core as she was handed the damaged facepiece. Underneath it was a boy. No. A young man, look from behind it. He had nearly white skin, and his hair was not a part of the mask, but a part of him. He had beautiful eyes… well at least one beautiful eye. His right eye was a pure grey, and had a mysterious emptiness to it. The other, was empty and had a long scar go over it. The dead center was a white dot, which seemed like to be his only means of sight in the empty socket.

Marion stared at Sky. He had a confused look on his face as she had her jaw open and her face was burning. 'Oh my God… he has a face!' she screamed in her head. She shook her head from side to side, and looked at the mask. It had a large fracture in the area where it's left socket was. The same place where his scar was now.

She got up and told Marion to follow her as she went to the office to get her art supplies. In the morning, after her shift, she planned on going to teach an art class. She opened her bag, which had the word "DietStab" written on the side in fancy paint. She pulled out a can of white paint, and a brush.

She tried to pry open the canister for a bout ten minutes, until Marion reached over, and only slightly brought his claw over the surface. When he was done, he grabbed the edged of the rim, and lifted up. The top was cut in a perfect circle, and was in between his claws. She smiled at him and grabbed it, but it was so sharp, that when she touched it, she felt a tiny cut in her hand. In reflex, she moved her arm in a flash to the other, sending the circular top up to her face and it cut her lip.

"Ow!" she yelped as the top hit the ground and she reached for her mouth. Marion, quickly reached over, and moved her hand down. He looked at her lip, and she started to feel hot as he leaned in more and more to her face. It dawned on her too late when she noticed Marion was kissing her.

She completely forgot about everything that just happened, and melted into the embrace. His lips were so sweet. He reached his hands up to cup her face, and he broke the kiss. A string of saliva mixed with a bit of blood mixed in was trailed between their lips. Marion shook his head a bit and had a look on his face that said "Oh fuck I messed up"

I was shocked at what I just did. What did I just do? "I am so sorry, Sky. I just got this… feeling in my abdomen and my mind took over." I was about to continue when she cut me off "It's fine…" I looked back at her to see her face turn every shade of red. "I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it…" she rubbed the back of her head, as she reached back for my mask. She pulled it up and gasped. She turned it to me to show the crack was repaired, and a smile was plastered across the face. I was about to say something when it flew out of her hand and smacked into my face, the force causing me to fall over.

Sky rushed over to check on me, and I leaned up "I'm fine, don't worry" I say, feeling the mask move with my words. Before she spoke, the 6 am bell rung and sky looked at me "I guess that's my cue to go" she said and I nod, not wanting her to leave. She grabbed her things, and left. I looked at the top that caused that awkward moment. 'This feels worth keeping' I thought as I walked back to the prize corner.

A/N: well ther goes another chapter in The Meaning of Life. Im still accepting oc requests, so send em flooding out! Also! Valentine's day story coming soon~


	7. Chapter 7

AN: HOLY SHIT. Its been a looooooooong time since Ive typed another chapter! Like a month! EGGGGGH! Lets dive into this already. I need to brainstorm for chapters for awhile.\, so this'll be short and sweet! Sowwy for the hiatus

~Darkheart

Chapter 7: Wonders…

Marion's Journal:

It has been a week since that little 'moment' with that Sky girl. She has been coming to her job as the nightguard here, and survived. I had to persuade Dylan to not be… himself… and try to plaster her blood all over the walls… Either than that, we have had a few new additions. A counterpart for Preston, by the name of Pat. Nice little girl, she is… and always has batteries for some odd reason… I think she's been snatching them from some of the parents phones… either than that, we've gained a panda. Savion… he's more like a gentle giant, and the boss put him up as sort of a guard. He also seems very… 'clingy' around us. He sees us as his new family. Pretty shy around Tiffany as well… I wonder what's going on there…

Next is about that Sky girl. She is just so… so perfect… I noticed she seems to act strangely around me, and has a passion for art. She's been drawing me quite a bit recently, as well. I have a strange liking to her… I'll just… see how this will turn out for now…

AN: like I said, short and sweet


End file.
